Mad Dummy/W walce
Kiedy go uderzymy, Mad Dummy poskłada się w całość, ponieważ jest bezcielesny. ACT nie ma żadnego wpływu na walkę, tak samo nie można go oszczędzić. Aby go pokonać, protagonista musi manewrować DUSZĄ tak, aby wszystkie ataki Mad Dummy'iego trafiały w niego samego. Po kilku turach przybędzie Napstablook, który zakończy walkę. Ataki * Mad Dummy wzywa do pomocy inne manekiny. Mogą one migać na czerwono, ruszać się, lub strzelać niewyraźnymi bazgrołami, które mogą trafić też Mad Dummy'iego. * Po pewnym czasie, wzywa roboty strzelające rakietami samonaprowadzącymi, które gonią DUSZĘ bohatera. Rakiety również mogą uszkodzić manekina. Jedno trafienie zadaje 5 obrażeń. * W ostatnim ataku, Mad Dummy rzuca nożem w naszą DUSZĘ. Zadaje 7 obrażeń. * Na końcu walki, łzy Napstablooka spadają z nieba. Omijają one protagonistę, ale nadal jest możliwe, aby doznać od nich obrażenia. Zadają 1 punkt obrażeń. Strategia * Protagonista musi trafić Mad Dummy'iego odpowiednią ilością jego własnych ataków bazgrołami, a następnie czekać na resztę bitwy. Mad Dummy rusza się po całym ekranie, przez co trafienie go jest trudniejsze. Gdy walka toczy się dalej, jego ruchy stają się coraz bardziej nieobliczalne, co dodatkowo utrudnia rozgrywkę. * Podczas Ludobójczej Ścieżki można go od razu zabić lub oszczędzić. Cytaty Uwaga! Poniżej znajduje się fanowskie tłumaczenie. Oryginalny tekst można znaleźć tutaj. Przed walką * Hahaha...to tak jakbyś uciekał. 'gracz nie kliknął sprawdź' * DUREŃ! Myślisz, że możesz skrzywdzić MNIE??? 'gracz uderzył go pięścią' * Hahaha...jesteś zbyt przerażony, aby ze mną walczyć, huh!? '[Jeśli gracz kliknął sprawdź,'' ale go nie uderzył]' * ''Jestem duchem, który żyje wewnątrz MANEKINA. Mój kuzyn również żył wewnątrz MANEKINA, zanim... ** TY PRZYSZEDŁEŚ! Kiedy rozmawiałeś z nim, on myślał, że odbędziecie razem miłą pogawędkę...Ale to co POWIEDZIAŁEŚ...! Okropne. Wstrząsające! NIEWIARYGODNE! To wystraszyło go tak bardzo, że opuścił swojego manekina! CZŁOWIEKU! Wystraszę twoją DUSZĘ z twojego ciała! 'z [[dummy|manekinem]]' ** ZNISZCZYŁEŚ JEGO DOM! My duchy spędzamy całe swoje życie na szukaniu odpowiedniego ciała. Powoli, powolutku, zbliżamy się do swoich nowych ciał...Do momentu, w którym my też możemy stać się istotami cielesnymi. Istotami, które mogą się śmiać, kochać i tańczyć, jak każdy inny...Ale TY!!!! Przyszłość mojego kuzyna...! Odebrałeś to wszystko! Podłe. Podłe! PODŁE! CZŁOWIEKU! Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zbytnio przywiązany do SWOJEGO ciała...Ponieważ twoja DUSZA zostanie z niego EKSMITOWANA!!! manekina ** TY PRZYSZEDŁEŚ! Był nieśmiały. Żył samotnie w RUINACH...Zobaczył cię i miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł z tobą POROZMAWIAĆ. Być może nawiązać z tobą przyjacielską pogawędkę. Ale NIE!!! Ty uciekłeś...i złamałeś jego trochę lotne serce. Podłe. Podłe! PODŁE! CZŁOWIEKU! Pokażę ci, co to znaczy NAPRAWDĘ złamać komuś serce'. od manekina' ** TY...!TY...A niech to! Jesteś naprawdę męczący! Zdenerwował się i odleciał jak każde szanujące się widmo! Tak więc. TAK WIĘC! Nudni ludzie są jak klejące się okruchy na twarzy tego świata! Człowieku! Zamierzam cię z niej wytrzeć gustowną chusteczką zemsty! 'manekina' ** TY PRZYSZEDŁEŚ! Nie tylko TWOJE działania przyczyniły się do opuszczenia przez niego swojego domu...Ale teraz wszyscy jego sąsiedzi również zginęli! Podłe. Podłe! PODŁE!!! Jesteś najpodlejszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem! NIGDY nie byłem bardziej wściekły!!! Guooooohhhh!!!! Siła moich manekinów wyjdzie POZA SKALĘ!!! 'Ścieżka' * ...? Te...Te uczucie...? Eureka. Eureka! EUREKA! Człowieku. Ten moment niepohamowanych emocji. To pozwoliło mi w końcu zjednoczyć się ze swoim ciałem! Jak to brzmi? Jestem teraz w pełni materialny! Spełniło się moje marzenie! W zamian za to, myślę, że nie chcę cię już zrównać z ziemią. Jak to brzmi?'' Neutralna lub Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka *''Głupi. Głupi! GŁUPI! Nawet jeśli zaatakujesz moje ciało, to NIGDY nie skrzywdzisz mnie! Nadal jestem bezcielesny, GŁUPKU!!! Stop, czy DUMMY(po angielsku oznacza to głupka lub manekina) to komplement? ''Atak' **''Słaby. Słaby! SŁABY!!! '' **''Marny. Marny! MARNY!!! **''Żałosny. Żałosny! ŻAŁOSNY!!!'' *''OWWWW, ty GŁUPKU!! Patrz gdzie rzucasz swoimi MAGICZNYMI atakami!...Hej! Ty! Zapomnij co powiedziałem o MAGII!!!'' #1 *''Pokonam cię i wezmę twoją DUSZĘ!'' #2 *''Użyję twojej DUSZY, aby przekroczyć barierę!'' #3 *''Będę stać w oknie luksusowego sklepu!'' #4 *''WTEDY WSZYSTKO CZEGO ZAPRAGNĘ BĘDZIE MOJE!'' #5 *''Huh? Tak, myślę, że wtedy pomszczę mojego kuzyna.'' #6 *''Jak brzmiało jego imię...?'' #7 *''Nie ważne. Nie ważne! NIE WAŻNE!'' #8 **''Głupi. Głupi! GŁUPI!'' #9 *''HEJ CHŁOPAKI! Pamiętacie, jak powiedziałem, że macie we mnie NIE strzelać? Więc...NIEUDACZNICY! JEŚTEŚCIE ZWOLNIENI! WSZYSCY JESTEŚCIE WYMIENIENI! Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHA! Teraz zobaczysz moją prawdziwą moc. Teraz będę polegać na czymś, co nie jest śmieciem! ''#10 *''DUMMY BOTS! MAGICZNE POCISKI!'' #11 *''DUMMY BOTS! DRUGA PRÓBA!'' #12 *''DUMMY BOTS! JESTEŚCIE STRASZNI??? ''#13 *''DUMMY BOTS! OSTATECZNY ATAK! ''#14 *''(N...nie ma mowy!) (Ci goście są o wiele GORSI od tamtych gości!) (Kogo to obchodzi. Kogo to obchodzi! KOGO TO OBCHODZI!) NIE POTRZEBUJE PRZYJACIÓŁ!!! MAM NÓŻ!!!'' #15 *''Jestem...Bez noża. ALE TO NIE MA ZNACZENIA!!! NIE MOŻESZ MNIE ZRANIĆ, A JA NIE MOGĘ ZRANIĆ CIEBIE! UTKNĄŁEŚ WALCZĄC ZE MNĄ...Na zawsze. Na zawsze! NA ZAWSZE! ''#15 *''AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH'' #15 *''Cc...Co to jest do cholery!? Ergh! Kwaśny deszcz!?! Och, ZAPOMNIAŁEM! Spadam stąd!'' #15 *się Napstablooka...przepraszam, przerwałem ci, prawda? *''tak szybko, jak przyszedłem, tak twój przyjaciel sobie poszedł...'' *''oh nie...wygląda na to, że się dobrze bawiliście...'' **''oh nie...Chciałem tylko się przywitać. Oh nie.............protagonista pocieszał lub flirtował z Napstablookiem po założeniu przez niego kapelusza' **''oh, czekaj...czy ty mnie wcześniej nie zaatakowałeś...uhh, niezręcznie. przepraszam. miłego dnia. protagonista "zaatakował" Napstablooka 'Teksty narracyjne *''Mad Dummy blokuje drogę! ''Spotkanie *''Ponieważ jest duchem, fizyczne ataki nie przyniosą skutku.'' Sprawdź *''Zetrzyj ten uśmiech z twarzy.' ''Glad Dummy' *''Mad Dummy wygląda na zdenerwowanego. ''po wspomnieniu o magicznych atakach *''Mad Dummy wykonuje bezręczny taniec. ''Neutralna *''Mad Dummy patrzy w lustro, następnie odwraca się do ciebie z takim samym wyrazem twarzy. ''Neutral *''Mad Dummy rządzi wokół swoich pocisków. Neutralna' *''Mad Dummy wściekle podskakuje.' Neutralna' *''Pachnie jak sklep odzieżowy. ''Neutralna *''Mechaniczne furczenie wypełnia pokój. ''po wywaleniu normalnych manekinów *''Glad Dummy pozwala ci przejść. ''na Ludobójczej Ścieżce *''Dummy wygląda jakby miał się przewrócić. ''Ludobójcza *''Dummy stoi roztargniony. ''Ludobójcza *''Dummy jest zmęczony twoimi bezcelowymi atakami. ''Ludobójcza *''Mówisz do MANEKINA...Nie zapowiada się długa rozmowa. Nikt nie jest z tego zadowolony. ''Rozmowa de:‎Mad Dummy/Im Kampf en:Mad Dummy/In Battle fr:Mad Dummy/En Combat ja:Mad Dummy/戦闘 ru:Безумный Манекен/В бою zh:憤怒假人/戰鬥中 Kategoria:Postacie w walkach